


Vivaldi Ain't Metallica

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not interested in trying old music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivaldi Ain't Metallica

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Vivaldi Ain't Metallica  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:**  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean's not interested in trying old music.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

Dean stared at the thing sitting on the side table for what seemed like hours until finally Sammy had had enough. 

“It’s just an old record player, Dean. It’s not going to bite.”

He didn’t even glance at his younger brother. “I know.” 

A look of confusion was plastered on Sammy’s face. _What was the big deal?_ “Why are you staring at it?” 

“There’s a record on it.”

Sam nodded his head. “I can see that. So why don’t you play it.”

Dean began to shake his head vehemently. “There’s no way in hell. Vivaldi, whatever that is, isn’t Metallica.”


End file.
